The Story of Yoshida Natsumi
by DetroitKing
Summary: Yoshida Natsumi was a master of the arts, one of the best pupils of Kazuo Akuji 2nd only to Jyunichi. She had a perfect, wonderful life until that tragic day when everyone she ever knew and loved were wiped out by the man she respected the most: Kazuo Akuji. Now hellbent on revenge she will do whatever it takes to wipe The Ronin & every other gang in Stilwater clean off the map.


**Hello everyone here is a new story I've been working on. This will begin before Saints Row 1 but everything is happening in Japan. My Protagonist for this story is a girl and a lot of stuff in this story will be very different than the canon storyline. Anyways enjoy!**

Prologue: 2005

Today was Yoshita's 18th birthday, conveniently it was also her prom day. Her whole family came to celebrate, her grandparents, her uncle and auntie, her cousins, it was as if she was getting married. Oh, who would've thought that such a wonderful celebration could turn into such a horrible tragedy...

Yoshita was at prom with her boyfriend, Kadoma Watanabe and with her best friend, Ayane Daisen accompanying her. It was 11:30 and they were addressing the winners for prom king and queen. "

"And the winners for prom king and queen are... Kadoma Watanabe and Yoshita Natsumi!"

The whole room was clapping for the couple.

"OMG! You guys won!" shouted Ayane with excitment.

"I-I just don't believe this! This day just keeps getting better!" said Yoshita

"C'mon babe, let's get up there." said Kadoma

The couple then went onto the stage and recieved their crowns. They all did a slow dance and once it was midnight everyone started to leave.

"I had so much fun, this is a day that I will always remember." Yoshita said.

"Here, I wanted to wait until after prom to give you this, happy birthday babe." Kadoma said as he gave Yoshita a heart necklace which was engraved to say "I Love You"

"Aww that's so sweet! Here is a charm bracelet I got for you, it's a symbol of our friendship." Said Ayane as she handed Yoshita her gift.

"This is too much you guys, honestly I don't know how to thank you, this has been such a great day and I don't want it to end. But just promise me this, promise that we will always be together forever."

"Of course!" They both said is unison. They all then got into a group hug and finally started to go home. Kadoma was dropping Yoshita off first, it was 12:30 when they arrived at her house but when they got there, they were suprised to see all the cars still there, including two yellow motorcycles and one grey one.

"That's weird, why are they all still here?" Yoshita said

"C'mon we'll go in with you to make sure everything is alright." said Kadoma

As the trio walked through the door they immediately froze dead in their tracks, they had walked right into a slaughterhouse.

There were bodies everywhere, the living room, dining room, and kitchen. The bodies of Yoshita's cousins, aunties, uncles, and even grandparents were all laying dead on the floor.

The trio was in complete shock and fear, especially Yoshita. They slowly made their way through the house, having not said a word since they walked in. Yoshita opened the door to her older brother's room, who was about to graduate college in a few days, only to find him dead on his bed, he was just 21 years old.

Saddened, the trio then went to Yoshita's little sister's room, who was only 15 years of age and had just started high school, to find her also dead on the floor.

Tears formed in Yoshita's eyes as she left and started to make her way to her parents' room. She hoped for the best but she was already sure of what their fate was. When she opened the door she found her mom and dad laying on the bed, dead, but to her surprise she saw a man whom she immediately recognized.

"Sensei!" Shouted Yoshita, glad to see at least one important person in her life.

Kazuo Akuji, he was Yoshita's teacher and had been training her in martial arts since she was 3. She was like a prodigy, she dominated the class and was Kazuo's 2nd best student. The only person she was never able to beat was Kazuo's best student, Jyunichi. Yoshita was never able to defeat Jyunichi, therefore he became her rival, someone she dreamed to surpass one day. Kazuo's 3rd best student was his son Shogo Akuji. Like Yoshita with Jyunichi, Shogo was never able to beat Yoshita and so she became his rival, his ultimate goal was to make his father proud of him.

"Kazuo-sensei, who would do this? Do you know?" Asked Yoshita with tears streaming down her face. Kazuo looked at her with cold eyes and she noticed that his sword was covered in blood.

"S-Sensei?" said Yoshita nervously. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, Kazuo would never do something like this right? Suddenly she heard Ayane and Kadoma scream, she turned around to see her best friend's throat slit by Shogo Akuji and Kadoma stabbed through his heart by Jyunichi. She then heard her sensei simply say "Run" she did exactly that and ran straight pass Shogo and Jyunichi and out of the house. She jumped in her boyfriend's car and sped down the street, she dialed 911 and told them everything. About 5 minutes later, the police arrived at her house to see what was a massacre. Kazuo and the others had left long ago. Yoshita went back and gave a full report, telling the police everything. After all the. bodies were taken to have a proper burial, as a funeral would be pointless since Yoshita would've been the only one there, Yoshita got back into Kadoma's car and drove to his parents' house. It was 2:00 am when she arrived, she knew they would be asleep but she had to share the bad news. After a few minutes of banging on the door, it finally opened to reveal a tired couple with anger at being woken up so late.

"Yoshita? What on earth are you doing waking us at such an ungodly hour?" said the woman.

"Forgive me Mr. & Mrs. Watanabe, but I just had to tell you this. I am very sorry but Kadoma is...he's dead."

"W-What? Yoshita don't joke like that." said Mr. Watanabe

"I would never joke about something like this, he was killed by my old rival Jyunichi, along with the rest of my family. I give you my condolences and may God rest his soul. I have to go now but just know that Kadoma is always with us in spirit. Goodbye now, this may be the last time we will ever see each other."

"Y-You can keep his car if you ant. I'm sorry about your family Yoshita, goodbye now." said with a very sad voice. As Yoshita left she could hear crying inside the house, it wasn't fair, the boy was only 19 and he hadn't even got to raise his own family and get married yet, it was a very sad day at the Watanabe household.

"What happened? Is big brother home?" said a voice that wss no older than 5. He was Kadoma's younger brother.

"Sweetie, big brother...he won't be home for a while. He's just...on vacation." Mrs. Watanabe had to lie to her youngest son as he wouldn't have understood but soon when he grows older he will know the truth.

Yoshita drove away in Kadoma's old car as she started heading towards her next destination, Ayane's home.

It was 3:00 am when she arrived, again she knew it was late but she had to tell them. Soon Ayane's father opened the door for her as she stepped in. Apparently be had been sitting in the living room this entire time waiting for his daughter to come home.

"Mr. Daisen, I come to you with bad news." said

"What is it Yoshita? And where is my daughter?" Mr. Daisen said, worried.

"I think the others should hear this." she said.

After Mr. Daisen called down the rest of the family a very tired Mrs. Daisen and Ayane's ten year old sister were seen coming downstairs.

"Honey what is it? Is it about Ayane?" Mrs. Daisen asked

"Yeah when is big sister coming home?" asked the ten year old little girl.

"I don't know but I'm sure Yoshita will tell us." said Mr. Daisen

"I-I am terribly sorry to give you this information but Ayane is...is dead."

The whole family's eyes widened

"Please, please for the love of God tell me this is some kind of sick joke Yoshita. Please tell me Ayane is in that car with you." said a shaken Mr. Daisen

"I am afraid not Mr. Daisen, she was killed by Shogo Akuji, the son of my former sensei Kazuo Akuji who is also responsible for the murder of my entire family. Kadoma was also killed by my former rival Jyunichi who was there with Shogo and Kazuo. His family has already been notified of his death and the police are on it but they got away. Anyway, I just wanted to share this information with you and I wanted to tell you that I am very sorry for your lost and just remember that she is always with us in spirit."

Ayane's little sister ran up to her room crying while her parents were having a breakdown.

Yoshita couldn't see them like this, "I must go now, take care." she said

"Wait Yoshita, you don't have anywhere to go, maybe you could stay here?" asked Mrs. Daisen

"Well I guess I could stay just for the night. I have to leave Japan soon because most likely they'll come back for me."

"Very well, you can sleep in Ayane's old room." said

After Yoshita thanked them she went up to Ayane's old room and tried to sleep but couldn't as she kept having nightmares about this tragic night. The next morning she got up and took a shower and since all her clothes were at her house she had to put on some of Ayane's, luckily they were the perfect fit. She went downstairs where the family was all sitting on tbe couch, having skipped breakfast.

"Goodbye now everyone, I must go. I was able to catch a last minute flight that leaves tonight. I give you my condolences and wish you all the best of luck."

"Thanks Yoshita, but I gotta ask, what are you gonna do now?" asks Mr. Daisen.

"What I am going to do...is avenge my family and that includes Kadoma & Ayane." as she said that there was silence in the house and then it was broken as Yoshita said something else, "But first I need to flee the country and train more so I can kill all three of them. "Goodbye now, this may be the last time we ever meet."

"Goodbye Yoshita, take care of yourself." said Mrs. Daisen

"Bye Yoshita." said the little girl

"Yoshita, make sure you pay those bastards back." said Mr. Daisen

"Don't worry, I will." Yoshita replied. With that she left and drove to the bank to put all of the money from both her parents' and her brother and put it into her own bank account. She then shut there account's down and made her way to her house. She walked through the empty home as she went to her bedroom and grabbed all of her belongings, including her katana. She then set off to the store as she needed to gather some thingz before she made her departure. While exiting the store she saw two kids in an alleyway being harassed by three grown men. She went to investigate and the moment one of the men pulled out a knife of the kids she didn't hesitate to quickly kill them with her katana. The kids were frightened at the sight.

"T-Thanks miss." the girl said

"What are you're names?" she asked the two kids who looked to be no older than 8.

"My name is Lin and this is my brother Johnny." the little girl said

"Where are your parents?" Yoshita asked them

"We don't have any." Johnny said, "We've only had each other our whole life."

"Come with me" Yoshita said, "I'll take care of you."

Lin & Johnny looked at each other for a minute but then decided to go with the lady. They trusted her since she saved them anyway.

Yoshita gave them food and proper clothing, she gave them deodorant to put on and was lucky enough to get two more tickets for her flight. At 10:00 pm they left their hotel room to go to the airport. Later as they boarded their plan Lin asked, "Miss where are we going anyway?"

"Kid first off my name is Yoshita Natsumi, we are going to America where I will train the both of you in Martial Arts." she replied

The siblings grew wide smiles on their faces as they took their seats with Yoshita, their new sensei.

 **Well that's a wrap, I hope you guys enjoyed! Be sure to review to let me know what you think and if you're interested be sure to check out my other stories such as "When Ninjas Meet Benders" Anyways I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
